Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-3y + 6}{8y} \times 3$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-3y + 6) \times 3} {(8y) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-9y + 18}{8y}$